


Almost Happy

by YouAreTheBrightest234 (TransLucas)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Depressed Katsuki Yuuri, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuri is a little shit, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, non-graphic, victor is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/YouAreTheBrightest234
Summary: The truth was, Yuuri had felt really down the past few weeks. He hadn't been getting enough sleep or eating enough, and the intrusive thoughts were more frequent and intense, nearly to the point of tears. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to bother anyone with it if he wasn't sure what was happening.In which Yuuri kinda freaks out because he bottled up his emotions and Yuri just HAD to be a little asshole.





	Almost Happy

**Author's Note:**

> What a horrible summary lol

Yuuri was sitting on the couch. He had a blanket wrapped around himself and had his legs tucked under him. The TV was on, but Yuuri wasn't paying attention to it. He just stared out the window at the overcast Moscow sky.

It had been almost 6 months since Yuuri had moved in with Victor. He missed his parents, but he was happy to be with Victor and to be closer to Yuri, who he treated like a son.

He heard the door unlock and squeak open but he didn't take his eyes off the sky. He was mesmerized by the clouds; how soft they looked, even though it was just air and the clouds themselves were essentially an illusion. 

As he zoned back in, he felt Victor kiss his forehead with a hand on Yuuri's cheek, "You haven't moved since I left." A cabinet door slammed shut, calling Yuuri back to his apartment. He turned to find Yuri Plisetsky pouring himself a bowl of cereal. His blonde hair was still pulled back from off-season practice and the tiger on his shirt made Yuuri smile. 

"Yeah, I know, I was just thinking." Yuuri replied, moving the blanket to follow Victor to the kitchen. 

"About what, 私の愛?" Victor asked, setting his keys on the counter and ruffling Yuri's hair as he passed him on his way to the pantry. Yuri grunted and shrugged Victor's hand away as he found himself a place on the couch, kicking his shoes off.

What had Yuuri been thinking about?

Nothing that Yuri had to hear. Or Victor, for that matter.

"Just things." Yuuri said as he wrapped his arms around Victor from behind. Victor turned around and kissed Yuuri on the lips gently, "Okay. But you'll tell me if something is wrong?" Victor said, smiling softly. Yuuri just nodded, not able to bring himself to speak.

The truth was, Yuuri had felt really down the past few weeks. He hadn't been getting enough sleep or eating enough, and the intrusive thoughts were more frequent and intense, nearly to the point of tears. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to bother anyone with it if he wasn't sure what was happening.

"Hey, Katsudon, I'm going to take a shower." Yuri mentioned as he put his bowl in the dishwasher and headed for the master bedroom (the only bathroom with a shower). Yuuri didn't even feel the need to reply; their home had become Yuri's and he was fine with that. Sure, being called Katsudon in his sensitive state stung a bit, but he knew Yuri didn't mean anything by it.

As the rest of the evening wore on, it seemed that Yuri's harmless jabs began to sting more and more.

"Katsudon."

"Piggy."

"Katsudon."

Every time, it felt worse and worse.

Yuri got up off the couch and walked toward the kitchen, "Hey, Katsudon-"

Yuuri stood up in a sudden rage, "Yuri, could you shut up? You know my name, we have the same one. Use it." 

Yuri flinched. Yuuri had never spoken to him like that. Ever. And Yuri was an annoying little prick sometimes. 

Victor was sitting at the kitchen table and he looked at Yuuri in surprise.

The words that had come from his mouth finally caught up with him and tears began to stream down Yuuri's cheeks. Yuri's expression softened to remorse and concern, while Victor stood up and slowly made his way to his husband. 

"Yuuri, I didn't-" Yuri started to apologize, but it was too late. Yuuri, in tears, escaped the concerned gazes of the two Russians and fell onto the bed, sobbing.

 

Yuuri didn't know how long he had been crying. His head hurt and his eyes were raw from crying. His face was being smothered by a pillow, so Yuri and Victor didn't hear him.

He just kept replaying the look Yuri had on his face when he yelled at him. Every time, it made him cry harder.

There was a soft knock and the door creaked open, "Милый, ты проснулся?" Victor's voice pierced the air and made Yuuri jump. The door closed again and Yuuri heard Victors feet pad towards him on the carpet. The bed shifted as Victor sat down on the corner of it, "I took Yuri to Yakov's house. I think the two of you need some space." That made Yuuri sob again. Yuri hadn't done anything wrong and Yuuri shouldn't have yelled at him. 

Victor moved closer, "Yuuri?"

There was no answer.

"Yuuri, please talk to me."

Yuuri rolled over to find Victor was laying on his pillow. His blue eyes were directly across from Yuuri's brown ones and Yuuri imagined that he was waking up again. This was how they woke up every day. To brown and blue; their favorite colors, respectively.

Victor reached his hand out and brushed a tear off Yuuri's cheek, then softly ran his fingers through Yuuri's disheveled hair, "What's wrong, darling?" and Yuuri broke down. Victor's eyes widened in panic and concern, but he pulled Yuuri in tightly. Victor's strong arms were tightly wrapped around Yuuri and he whispered comforting things in Yuuri's ear. Victor's fingers were in Yuuri's hair again, combing it and caressing it softly.

It had to have been an hour before Yuuri's sobs turned into small hiccups. However, the two clung to each other tightly, as though they would never let go again.

"Tell me what happened."

Yuuri sighed and cuddled closer to Victor, "I just- I haven't really felt like myself since we moved in together."

Victor stiffened, "Are you saying it was a mistake?"

Yuuri panicked, "No! No, no, of course not! It was the best decision I've ever made in my life." Yuuri paused, "I just have been feeling really down. Like things don't matter. I've been so sad and I didn't know why..."

Victor had since relaxed, but he still held Yuuri close. Victor kissed his cheek, then forehead, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Yuuri chuckled wryly, "Because I didn't know why. I got scared you would just..." Yuuri waved his hand, "Dismiss it, like it was nothing."

There was a short silence.

"Like I was nothing."

Victor pulled away to look into Yuuri's eyes. His hand cupped Yuuri's cheek, "You are everything to me, Yuuri. You are the beginning and end of everything I do. I need you like I need air, sunshine, food." Victor pressed his forehead to Yuuri's, closing his eyes, "Yuuri Katsuki, you and I are in this together. For better or for worse. Sickness and health." Victor said, looking at the rings on their hands.

Yuuri cuddled close to Victor and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his husband on the lips. Without another word, the exhausted pair slept, tangled in each other.

 

The next day, Yuri came by again after practice. Yuuri was standing in the kitchen, searching for something to eat, when he pulled the young Russian into a silent embrace. After Yuri called him an old man and pushed him away, Yuuri decided that they had officially made up.

He felt lighter than he had in days. Airy and almost happy. Not quite happy yet, but Victor had told him that was okay. Because Victor loved him the way he was.

Almost happy.

**Author's Note:**

> that kinda sucked lol
> 
> 私の愛 - my love (Japanese)  
> Милый, ты проснулся? - Darling, are you awake? (Russian)
> 
> Let me know if any of these translations are wrong. I just used Google Translate so it could be super wrong. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
